


Seventeen Years

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beaches, Bottom Gerard Way, Childhood Friendship, First Kisses, Frerard, M/M, Rimming, Roadtrip, Top Frank Iero, Trigger Warning: Cancer, Trigger Warning: cigarette, Trigger Warning: depression, Young Love, blowjob, deep stuff man, life - Freeform, trigger warning: homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gerard Arthur Way's short life can only be described as romantic, sad moments, and a life that strived for ignorance.





	Seventeen Years

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will get longer as we eat into his teen years

Now I can't exactly say that I remember this year. It's a blur of whining, crying, and helplessness. I don't remember being born, I don't remember learning to walk, or toddling around my house, I just remember the ignorance. The blissful ignorance we strive to obtain for the rest of our lives. We strive to obtain it with alcohol, drugs, cigarettes....but that's a subject for later. They were the hardest years for my parents, but the easiest for me. It's easier to be ignorant, because nothing can be held to you. It was the year that I slowly roped in life. The innocence I carried made life full of color. I went through life communicating through the things I needed, not once wondering or acknowledging that there was more to life than my mother, father, and food. 

During this year, anxiety didn't plague my heart as it does now. I was carefree and unaware of the world that went on around me. I know more now, but I can't say that it's better. I now know that life is hard, but I can't say that it's better. I now know that life is hard, people don't give a damn about you or your feelings. Everybody has a story to tell -I bet some of you have some really interesting ones- but we as humans wish to have ours heard above all. I'm asking you all to listen to my story. You can leave now if you'd like, stories like these aren't for everyone. Some people just don't have the time....or make the time really. For those of you still here:

Hi

My name is Gerard Arthur Way. I was born 17 years ago on a particularly sunny April 9th in Summit, New Jersey. I was my parents first child. I've always wondered whether my parents panicked when they first saw me, or decided they loved me instantly. My mother always claimed it was the latter, but my father stays quiet when the question arises in conversation. I know he loves me now, but I don't know if I was planned. My mother speaks of my birth as if I was baby Jesus Christ in the manger, but my dad (luckily) treats it normally. He speaks fondly of the aftermath, but I doubt he wanted me in the first place. My mother says my first word was 'nuggets', which I can presume was very disappointing and confusing to my mother. I assume it was because I had just had been introduced to chicken nuggets, and let's be honest, that shits fuckin' bomb. At least I can pinpoint the year my McDonald's obsession began. Let's go back, shall we?

 

*

"Gerard", I turn towards her at the recognition of my name. The smile on her youthful face draws an involuntary smile onto my own face. I crawl towards her stumblingly and cuddle into her arms. Warmth and comfort melts through my body as I rest my chubby cheeks on her chest. She comfortingly rubs my arms up and down, her soft lips placing careful kisses along my forehead and cheeks. When I pull back, her blonde hair tickles me from our closeness and her hazel eyes sparkle with affection. She picks me up and carries me down what I can only guess is a hallway. She lays me down in my small crib, plush blankets surrounding me as I stare up into her face. She leans down and brushes her lips up across my forehead.

"Goodnight", she whispers lovingly against my ear, "I love you, and I'll protect you through thick and thin". I reach my hands up towards her and wrap my hand around her finger. "You're precious and valid, no matter what anyone says". I fall asleep with the words, as meaningless as they were at the time, echoing in my ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that, let me know if you did


End file.
